This invention relates generally to roof supports for recreational vehicles, trailers, utility trailers, utility vehicles, such as United Parcel Service trucks, buses, horse trailers, semi-trailers and other similar vehicles, including single axle, double axle and multi-axle vehicles and more particularly to a curved roof bow for use with such vehicles.